sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wycieczka szkolna
= Wstęp = Wpis Su do pamiętnika opisujący wycieczkę szkolną do rezerwatu przyrody. Miłego czytania! :) Drogi pamiętniczku, to ja twoja Su. Dzisiaj działo się mnóstwo ciekawych rzeczy! A mianowicie: 1) Musiałam wstać tak wcześnie, że jeszcze ciemno na dworze było. Godzina 4:30 to nie jest najlepszy czas na pobudkę... 2) O godzinie 5:45 już musiałam wyjść z domu! Masakra! Dlaczego ja się w ogóle zgodziłam na tę wycieczkę?! A no tak Rozalia mnie zmusiła siłą... O takim upokorzeniu nie będę pisać to są zbyt bolesne wspomnienia ;( 3) 6:30 ruszyliśmy z pod szkoły. Taaaak 7 godzin podróży. Usiadłam z tyłu autokaru z Rozalią, Irys i Violettą, zajęłyśmy miejsce Amber, ta wredna żmija strzelała we mnie piorunami z oczu przez całą drogę. Przez pierwsze 2 godziny wysłuchiwałyśmy płacze Rozalii, że rozstaje się z Leo na aż 3 dni! Koniec świata! Później grałyśmy w karty i oczywiście przegrałam... Ale jak to mówią kto nie ma szczęścia w kartach ten ma szczęście w miłości. 4) Pod koniec drogi odezwała się moja choroba lokomocyjna :( Skończyło się nieprzyjemnie. Zarzygałam pół autokaru. Ale wstyd! Jedna dobra rzecz z tego wyniknęła: Amber też znalazła się w zasięgu strzału hahaha 5) Kiedy już wysiedliśmy i się umyłam i przebrałam (wszyscy musieli na mnie czekać!) wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie zagrożonego gatunku jakim jest Moschus moschiferus czyli piżmowiec małe zwierzątko podobne do sarny zabijane dla piżma wykorzystywanego w medycynie. Oczywiście z całej grupy tylko ja spotkałam tego stworka zanim nam powiedziano, że zaczął się ich okres godowy i są teraz bardzo agresywne. Z konfrontacji wyszłam pokopana kopytami co nadal mnie boli, pogryziona i podrapana. Moje krzyki usłyszano dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy już wyglądał jak jabłko, które spadło z drzewa. 6) Po tym ciężkim dniu nadszedł czas na ciepły prysznic. Łazienka damska obok męskiej była w korytarzu więc każdy miał do niej dostęp. No właśnie a ja zapomniałam przekluczyć drzwi od wewnątrz więc gdy już się rozebrałam i weszłam pod prysznic do pomieszczenia wszedł... pauza... Kentin! Zarumienił się, przeprosił i powiedział, że pomyliły mu się symbole na drzwiach! Akurat teraz!? Chwyciłam ręcznik, okryłam się prowizorycznie piszcząc przy tym w niebogłosy... i tak zleciało się pół klasy! Najgorszy dzień ever! 7) Kiedy już w dresie wracałam do pokoju, który dzieliłam z Irys, zobaczyłam jak moja współlokatorka trzęsie się pod wejściem więc spytałam co się stał? "Sama zobacz!" Otworzyłam drzwi a tam olbrzymi pająk na środku podłogi, no ten robal jest wielkości moich obu dłoni! Nikt nie chciał nam pomóc więc teraz siedzimy oparte o ścianę na korytarzu. Jest 2 w nocy, Irys zasneła, a ja idę obudzić Kentina w końcu jest mi coś winien niech zabije to diabelskie nasienie! Dobranoc pamiętniczku! = Od autora = Takie tam wpadło mi na szybko do głowy. Mam nadzieje, że się podobało. Komentujcie co się wam podobało, a co byście zmienili! Wiem, że pewnie jest mnóstwo błędów ortograficznych wybaczcie, ale mam taką dysortografię, że nie panuje nad tym. ' Podobało ci się "Wycieczka szkolna" by Aliunia? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Spontan Su Kategoria:Kentin Kategoria:Zakończone